warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Rogue
Rogue 'is the term used to describe the hostile and usually aggressive stray cats who do not belong to a Clan or Tribe and are not cared for by Twolegs. Definition There is controversy about the definition of rogues and loners: *The Prophecies Begin and ''Secrets of the Clans refer to rogues specifically as being cats exiled from a Clan. *Most other books imply that rogues are cats who have chosen to live by themselves without other cats or Twolegs and scorn the Clan cats for their beliefs. *Some books, such as Firestar's Quest, call every cat living on their own a "rogue," even if they are not hostile, and act more like loners. Description In the Clans' point of view, rogues are usually depicted and thought of as being selfish and aggressive. They do not respect the warrior code or the cats who follow it, unlike loners. Cats who are banished from their Clan usually live as rogues. They occasionally trespass on Clan territory to steal prey, but if a patrol finds them, they will chase him or her back over the border. Even when they live in a band, they aren't afraid to turn on each other. They are very violent and are known to not have any qualms about attacking elderly and very young cats. They sometimes kill without having a good reason. Rogues have also abandoned their kits in the past. Sometimes a group of rogues may raid a Clan, such as when Tigerclaw led a group of exiled cats and had them attack the ThunderClan camp, or when a group of rogues attacked the Tribe of Rushing Water. Canon Rogues In The Super Editions ''Moth Flight's Vision * [[Mouse (MFV)|'Mouse]] and [[Cow (MFV)|'Cow']], farm cats that Moth Flight meets on her journey. * [[Micah|'Micah']],' a rogue that lives with Mouse and Cow and eventually becomes SkyClan's first medicine cat. Tallstar's Revenge'' *Algernon, '''Bess, Reena, Mole, Wee Hen, and Sparrow, a group of rogues who come to live with WindClan during each greenleaf. ''Yellowfang's Secret * 'Boulder, a Twolegplace rogue who later becomes a warrior of ShadowClan. * [[Red (YS)|'''Red]], a Twolegplace rogue who later becomes Russetfur, deputy of ShadowClan. * Pixie,' Marmalade', and''' Hal Twolegplace rogues who take place in a battle against ShadowClan. * '''Jay, the elderly leader of the Twolegplace rogues. ''Crookedstar's Promise *'Mapleshade, a Place of No Stars rogue who made Crookedkit make and keep a promise. *Silverhawk, a Dark Forest rogue who trains Thistleclaw. ''Firestar's Quest'' *Stick, '''Cora, Coal, and Shorty, a group of rogues Firestar met, whom temporarily became warriors of SkyClan in SkyClan's Destiny *'Snowy', a cat Firestar meets while looking for a lost Sandstorm. *'Clover', a rogue who joined SkyClan and takes the name Clovertail. *'Skywatcher', the last survivor of Ancient SkyClan, he helps educate Firestar and Sandstorm about SkyClan. *'Lowbranch' and Twig, the family members of Skywatcher. *'Tangle', an old rogue who later joins SkyClan as an elder. *'Leaf', a rogue who joined SkyClan as a warrior named Leafdapple. After Firestar and Sandstorm left SkyClan she became the leader and is the current leader of SkyClan named Leafstar. *'Scratch', a rogue who showed Firestar and Sandstorm where to meet other rogues. Former deputy of SkyClan. Currently known as Sharpclaw. *'Patch', a rogue who joined SkyClan as a warrior and is currently known as Patchfoot. *'Scree', an old tom that lived by a dead willow tree. *'Lichen', a rogue who comes to the first SkyClan meeting in the gorge, but chooses not to join SkyClan. She later changes her mind and joins as an elder, taking the name Lichenfur. ''SkyClan's Destiny *'Dodge, the leader of Stick's rival group of rogues. *Percy, a rogue who lives near the Twolegplace outside of SkyClan territory, one of the rogues who did not join Dodge's gang. *Skipper, '''Harley, Onion, and Misha, rogues in Dodge's gang who participate in the battle after SkyClan and Stick's group of rogues attacks them. *'Nutmeg', a queen in Dodge's gang. *'Red', Stick's daughter, who joins Dodge's gang to be with Harley, her mate. *'Shrewtooth', a jumpy rogue that joins SkyClan and takes the name Shrewtooth, becoming a warrior. *'Swallowflight', a former member of ancient SkyClan, who turned into a rogue when the Clan couldn't survive in the gorge any longer. In the Dawn of the Clans arc ''The Sun Trail *'Petal' and 'Fox, two siblings who join Clear Sky's group of cats, who left the mountains. *Frost, a tom who joins Clear Sky's group of rogues as a guard. He is later cast out of his group after receiving a burn from a forest fire, and is killed in the Great Battle. *Nightheart' and 'Leaf,Revealed in The Sun Trail: Bonus Scene, page 12 two rogues who attack Moon Shadow when he stalks a squirrel. *Storm, a rogue who first joins Clear Sky's group, then decides to leave it, and has his son, Thunder, and two unnamed kits. *Bright Stream, one of the cats who leaves the mountains, Clear Sky's first mate. She was taken away by a hawk. *Shaded Moss, the first leader of the cats who left the mountains, he dies when he gets hit by a Twoleg monster. *'''Clear Sky, Quick Water, Falling Feather, Moon Shadow, and Jagged Peak, five cats who leave the mountains decide to break off from the main group, and are led by Clear Sky. However, when Jagged Peak breaks his leg, he is banished from the group. *'Dappled Pelt' and Cloud Spots, two cats who left the mountains looking for a better life who later become Dapplepelt and Cloudspots, the first medicine cats of RiverClan and ThunderClan, respectively. *'Tall Shadow', the leader of the cats who left the mountains after Shaded Moss dies, who later becomes Shadowstar, the founder of ShadowClan. *'Hawk Swoop', Jackdaw's Cry, Rainswept Flower, Shattered Ice, and Gray Wing, a group of the cats who left the mountains. Shattered Ice eventually starts WindClan's tunneling tradition, and Gray Wing become one of WindClan's leaders, named Graywing. Hawk Swoop is the mother of Jackdaw's Cry's kits, Acorn Fur and Lightning Tail, and becomes Thunder's foster mother. Rainswept Flower is the daughter of the cat who leads the rest of the group out of the mountains, Shaded Moss. *'Turtle Tail', another cat who leaves the mountains in search of a new life, she later becomes a kittypet, only to return after revealed to be expecting Tom's kits, who are revealed to be Pebble Heart, Sparrow Fur, and Owl Eyes. *'Gorse', Wind's mate, deputy, and successor. He and Wind often run into the cats from the mountains while hunting. *'The Stranger', a rogue who encounters the group of cats who left the mountains, and explains to them about the cats who lived on the other side of Highstones. ''Thunder Rising *'Dew' and 'Thorn, two rogues that live on the moor. *Fircone' and 'Nettle, two rogues that join Clear Sky's group. *Misty, a rogue that is killed by Clear Sky as he tries to expand his territory. Her kits are Alder and Birch. ''The First Battle'' *Swift, a rogue that knows of Tom. She lives in a meadow. *Snake, a rogue who eventually sides with Clear Sky, and kills Frost in the Great Battle. ''The Blazing Star * [[One Eye|'One Eye]], a rogue who takes over Clear Sky's group, and is later killed. * Star Flower, a rogue who later becomes Clear Sky's mate and father to his kits. She is One Eye's daughter. * Holly, Mud Paws, and Mouse Ears, a group of rogues who join the early settlers. Holly becomes Jagged Peak's mate and mother to his kits. ''A Forest Divided *'Milkweed: Milkweed is a queen who suffers from starvation. She joined the group later. *Fern: Fern is a spy for Slash. She is currently a rogue. *Slash: Slash is a rogue who wants to find out about more about the moor cats. He kidnapped Star Flower, and wants prey from The Early Settlers in return. *Cricket: Cricket is a rogue and he is Slate's brother. He was murdered by a fox when he tried to protect his sister. ''Path of Stars'' *Swallow: a rogue in Slash's group who guards Star Flower after Slash captures her. *Beetle: Beetle is a rogue who steals prey from Clear Sky and Sparrow Fur. *Splinter: Splinter is a rogue who robs Clear Sky and Sparrow Fur of a rabbit. : In the The Prophecies Begin arc ''Into the Wild'' *Yellowfang, after being exiled from ShadowClan, and before being accepted into ThunderClan. ''Fire and Ice'' *Brokenstar, after being exiled from ShadowClan, and before becoming a ThunderClan prisoner. He becomes a Dark Forest warrior after his death. *Blackfoot, '''Boulder, and Russetfur, after joining Brokentail in his exile and before re-joining ShadowClan. *'Clawface', a warrior of ShadowClan who joins Brokenstar in exile. He joins the Dark Forest warriors after he dies. ''Forest of Secrets *'Tigerclaw, after being exiled from ThunderClan, and before becoming the new leader of ShadowClan. After Scourge murders him, he becomes a Dark Forest rogue. ''The Darkest Hour'' *Darkstripe, exiled from ThunderClan, joined Modern TigerClan, then became a rogue again. He joins the Dark Forest warriors in the afterlife. *'''Scourge and Bone, and the rest of BloodClan, a large group of vicious cats who live in Twolegplace. *'Barley', a former member of BloodClan, he is currently a loner who resides on a farm with Ravenpaw. *'Jaggedtooth', one of Tigerstar's most trusted warriors, and a BloodClan member. In the New Prophecy arc ''Moonrise *'Bird, '''Talon, Rock, and Jag, members of the Tribe, who got exiled for failing to kill Sharptooth. In the Power of Three arc ''Outcast *'Stripes, the leader of the rogues who were stealing prey and land from the Tribe of Rushing Water in the mountains. *Flick, '''Twist, and Flora, some of the rogues who attacked the Tribe of Rushing Water with Stripes. In the Omen of the Stars’’ arc Fading Echoes *'Shredtail, a Dark Forest Rogue who trains apprentices. In the battle between StarClan and the Place of No Stars, he fights Ratscar and is killed by Lionblaze. *Snowtuft, a Place of No Stars rogue, who is often seen in practice fights with the Dark Forest apprentices. He fights for the Dark Forest in the battle between the Dark Forest and StarClan. ''Night Whispers'' *Sparrowfeather, a Dark Forest rogue, who eventually fights in the battle between StarClan and the Dark Forest. *'''Thistleclaw, another Dark Forest rogue. He trains Dark Forest apprentices, and fights in the battle between StarClan and the Dark Forest. ''Sign of the Moon *'Antpelt, a warrior of WindClan who trains in the Dark Forest and is killed by Thistleclaw in a training session against Ivypool in the Place of No Stars. After his death, he joins the Dark Forest rogues. ''The Forgotten Warrior'' *Maggottail, the oldest of the leaders of the Dark Forest rogues. He is seen inspecting Ivypool after she asks Brokenstar if she's ready to become a Dark Forest warrior. ''The Last Hope'' *Redwillow, a Dark Forest trainee, who betrays his Clan for the Dark Forest rogues in the battle between StarClan and the Dark Forest. *Breezepelt, another Place of No Stars apprentice, who betrays his Clan for the Dark Forest. In the Manga Arcs ''Ravenpaw's Path Arc'' *Willie, '''Minty, Tess, Snapper, and Pounce, former members of BloodClan who occupy Ravenpaw and Barley's barn for some time. *'Snipe', formerly one of Scourge's closest guards in BloodClan. *'Ravenpaw', a tom who was formerly a ThunderClan apprentice, he currently lives with Barley on a farm. ''Tigerstar and Sasha Arc *'Sasha, '''Hawk, and Moth, a she-cat and her kits living near Clan territory. Sasha temporarily joins RiverClan, and her kits join permanently, eventually becoming Hawkfrost and Mothwing. In the afterlife Hawkfrost becomes a Dark Forest rogue. *'Pine', a rogue that Sasha meets while in the forest, he helps her and provides her with a limited amount of company. ''The Rise of Scourge *'Bone', the former unofficial deputy of BloodClan. *'Brick, a friend of Bone and a supporter of Scourge. ''SkyClan and the Stranger Arc'' *Sol, a rogue who causes trouble to SkyClan, he eventually turns ShadowClan away from the warrior code for a while, and causes WindClan to attack ThunderClan in the tunnels. In the Warriors Adventure Game ''The Plaintive Howls'' *Burr,Revealed in The Plaintive Howls, page 5 a cat who got stuck in a Twoleg cage. Clan cats help release him from the cage that trapped him. In the Field Guides ''Secrets of the Clans *'Thunder, Wind, River, and Shadow, the founders of the Clans. *'Violet', Ice, and Snake, Barley's siblings, all were members of BloodClan. ''Battles of the Clans *'Nightwhisper, a rogue who invaded ThunderClan camp under Tigerstar's power, he then joins ShadowClan as a warrior. In the Warriors App *Jessamy' and 'Flower''', Sharpclaw's mother and sister. See Also *Loner *Kittypet *List of rogues References and citations }} ru:Бродягиfi:Kulkukissaes:Proscritode:Streunerlt:Valkatosnl:Zwerfkatfr:Chats errants Category:Clanless cats Category:Clans and groups